Aliens: Guide to Dimensions
"Aliens: Guide to Dimensions" is a book that Baxter Railley always carries to identify Inter-dimensional creatures, species and etc. It only records when the user opens it, and sees the species, or dimension. This book is a guide book to Planets, and Dimensions and is basically a brochure to ALMOST EVERY planet in existence. It tells currency of planets, dimensions, planets, and several species and sub-species on those planets. Species The book is somewhat robotic, and updates every time the wielder of the book sees a new species, much like how the Pok'e'dex works. Current Species and Short Summaries * Human: '''The most numerous species across the multiverse, humans are a species that dwells on the planet Earth. They have the ability to speak the Earthling Languages, read, eat, and do other things we can possibly do. ** '''Humanoid: '''A species whose appearance resembles a human or may look identical to a human. Sometimes they may tend to possess abilities humans could not. *** '''Mewman: '''A humanoid found in another dimension which have certain attributes that make them unique from other humanoids. Mostly indistinguishable from normal humans. *** '''Humanimal: A humanoid from an alternate universe that can become an animal at will and usually can control nature. ** Cyborg: 'A half robot, half human version of the human which has robotic features *** '''GoBots: '''A race of cyborgs from the Gargent universe on the planet of Gobotron. * '''Neptunian: '''A species that dwells on the inner core of Neptune. These creatures are very greedy, and love any currency, which is why they hold bazaars on their planet to receive currency from other species. * '''Inkling: ' A humanoid species presumed to have evolved from a squid-like creature millions of years. Recognisable by the huge tentacles that have through convergent evolution, evolved like hair. * '''Toadstool: '''A half mushroom, half human-like creature that is incredibly annoying at sometimes, and tells people that other people are in different places. * '''Mobian: '''Mobians may refer to 3 species: Mobian Hedgehogs, the Ultimate Life-form, and Sol-Zone Mobians. When a Mobian begins life, it is said to be known as the "Classic" state. Throughout it's life, it goes through physical changes until it reaches the end of growth, known as the "Modern" state. If they change too much, they enter a lanky, terrible, and clunky state known as the "Boom" state. ** '''Mobian Hedgehog: '''This hedgehog has the ability to run incredibly fast at the speed of light. It can also harness the powers from 7 jewels to gain a super form. ** '''Ultimate Life-Form: An artificial hedgehog created by a scientist, which really doesn't make it a sub-species. ** Mobian Fox: '''This fox has the ability to rotate it's two tails so fast, that it gives it the ability to fly. It has also been noted that for some reason, it can suffer infinite damage. ** '''Mobian Echidna: '''This echidna has incredible strength, and is able to cause earthquakes by punching the ground. It's dreadlocks give it the ability to glide, and it's knuckle spikes allow it to dig and climb. It has been known to be really popular, and adding the word "And" before it makes two of them appear. ** '''Sol-Zone Mobian: '''Mobians that come from the Sol Zone. There are multiple types, like cats and raccoons. All Sol Zone Mobians have kinetic abilities. * '''Pony: Not to confused with a similar species on Earth, Ponies are sentient magic-oriented species hailing from the realm of Equestria. While able to talk, they struggle with most tasks done by sentient species due to their Quadrapedal nature. * Kirby: A pink ball of puffiness which has the ability to inhale and eat as much as it wants, WITHOUT getting full. If it eats a certain enemy or species, it can get it's so called "ability". They're most known for making friends with almost anybody. ** Yarn Kirby: A yarn version of a Kirby which cannot inhale, but can use it's abilities in another way. So far, only one known individual is known to exist. * Waddle Dee: ''' Cute, orangish Kirby like species. Despite not being able to inhale, they are loyal to those who provide them care and safety. * '''Pokemon: These creatures have significant power so strong it can harm any other species severely! They evolve into a stronger Pokemon when raised enough. They have different types and abilities, but that varies among many of the Pokemon. There are currently over 800 species! * Chao: 'Cute, adorable creatures that reside in the Chaoverse! Their squishy balls above their heads are vital to their emotions, which they use to communicate with other Chao. ** '''Chao Invader: '''A creature from the same sub-dimension as the Chaos Chao. The only difference from the regular Chao is that they wear 8-bit Space Invader Hats, and they make some Beeping Noises on an occasion. ** '''Solar Chao: '''A Chao born directly in the center of the sun. How they aren't burnt to a crisp, OR blind is a mystery. ** '''Chaos Chao: '''A Chao which has evolved into an immortal, and unable to be harmed. ** '''Hero Chao: '''A Chao which is known for good doings only. Also known as Baby Angels. ** '''Dark Chao: '''A Chao which is known for evil only. None harmful at least. Also known as Baby Devils. * '''Bloons: '''A living balloon species which never runs out of air to keep it alive. These Bloons are somewhat of an invader to other species. * '''Dragons: ' Beastly creatures native to only a few areas of the multiverse. Held with a near god-like status by ancient humans on Earth, dragons are fearsome, (usually) intelligent species which can easily wreck you if your not prepared. In recent times, the antics of a certain wizard have rendered dragons mostly extinct across most parts of the multiverse. * '''Bonnetonan: '''Some sort of spirit, whose entire heads are hats. These creatures bear no mouths, and the other half of their bodies are ghosts. * '''Deities: Deities are immortal supernatural entities which possess incredible power, and usually known and seen as gods by lesser beings. Dimensions, and Planets * Milky Way Galaxy/Milky Way: '''Simplifying the name any further is impossible. This dimension is where multiple living species live, and multiple planets are scattered all across this dimension as well. One of the few dangers in this galaxy is getting hit by a satellite while flying your space craft, although unless you happen to be near the Goldilocks zone you shouldn't worry about this. ** '''Earth: '''Where you obviously live. Duh! Features are varied terrain, multiple biomes, countless flora and fauna, and much more. * '''CH4-01: '''The Chao Dimension, where the Chao live and roam. ** '''Neutral Zone: The known area where Baby Chao are raised until they evolve into adults. * Mewni: '''The dimension where a certain Mewman was born. Known to be a central/HQ for magic and inter-dimensional activity. The term "Mewni" can refer to the kingdom or the planet itself. On whether Mewni is a planet or a dimension is currently debated. * '''Mobius: '''The dimension where animals can have certain abilities like super speed and flying, and a fat scientist lives there too. ** '''Green Hill: A place where a certain blue hedgehog was born. ** Sol-Zone: 'An alternate planet dimension inside of Mobius connected to the Original Mobius and Green Hill. * '''Dream Dimension: '''This dimension holds a certain amount of planets, which usually can have a Star Warrior or two roaming around it. These planets are also vast with food, and minions of the "King" who lives there as well. ** '''Planet Popstar: '''The current location of a certain Star Warrior, and a Bandana Bandit (Written by force). This is the planet with the most food, and shelter. Most of the events held here involve eating (Gourmet Race for example), or selling food or other things as well. ** '''Planet Patchland: '''Location most noted for being made entirely of yarn. It's much like a modern kingdom, containing a castle made out of yarn, patches, and threads. Patchland is a kingdom which doesn't contain much war. It is ruled by the rumored and legendary 'Prince Fluff. ** Dream Milky-Way: A solar system containing multiple micro-planets... these planets contain stars, which can power a legendary comet. The comet is said to grant one wish. Currencies The current discovered currencies. * Earth Currency ** Dollars and Cents ** Pounds and Pence **Various other reigonal currencies. * Neptunian Currency ** Neptunium: '''The Neptunian currency which is very common. ** '''Plasmic Neptunium: '''The virtual currency used by Neptunian's which is less valuable then basic Neptunium. * '''Mobian Currency ** Rings: '''A ring like currency used by Mobians which is made of gold. * '''Mushroom Currency ** Coins * Bonneton Currency ** Hat-Shaped Coins: '''A coin currency used in Bonneton. It is a coin which is shaped like a top-hat... however cannot be used as one. * '''Popstar Currency ** Stars: '''Little star shaped pieces found among the lands of Popstar. Some say they are made from falling comets from the skies of Popstar. You literally can see space from Dreamland. It's not hard. *** '''Yellow Stars: '''Yellow stars are the Popstar equivalent to 1 "Earth Penny". Very common. *** '''Red Stars: '''Red stars are the Popstar equivalent to '''5 "Earth Pennies". Common. *** Green Stars: '''Red stars are the Popstar equivalent to '''10 "Earth Pennies". Rare. *** Blue Stars: '''Red stars are the Popstar equivalent to '''30 "Earth Pennies". Very Rare . ** D-Bills: 'Popstarian made currency. Made by '"The King of Dreamland" '''himself. Or so he calls himself that. Worth '''100 "Earth Pennies" Trivia * This book is a double parody of both "Hitchhikers: Guide to the Galaxy" and the "Pok'e'dex" from Pokemon. * The author of this book is Kug the Neptunian, who was known to make robotics on Neptune. ** Kug's origin was from an unused enemy in Super Mario Sunshine. Category:Items Category:Owned by The Planted AKEE